


Panda Eyes

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute short Malec for Malecweek </p><p>Alec wears eyeliner that's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda Eyes

Magnus grins, watching his boyfriend from behind the almost shut door. Alec was leaning over his mirror, eyeliner pointed at his face like a weapon. 

"My Alec," he says easily, grinning wider when Alec jumped. His big scary shadowhunter. "What on earth are you doing?" 

Alec groaned.

Magnus pouted and circle his arms around Alec's waist. "Not the reaction I was expecting." He says, burying his head in Alec's hair.

"I wanted to try something." He says, tone guarded and the puppy pout slides off Magnus' face and is replaced with a real frown. 

"Alec?" He asks, tone careful. Alec still got like this sometimes, like he expected Magnus to judge him. It hurt more than Magnus was willing to admit. 

"I just wanted to try your eyeliner." He says, as if he was preparing to have to defend himself. 

He places his hands in front of himself, as if he was trying to prove he wasn't armed. He turned Alec in his arms, so they were facing each other.

"Easy, Tiger. Judgment free zone." 

Alec didn't look convinced.

"Seriously." Magnus grinned, "want me to go first?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not wearing underwear." He grinned, taking in the way Alec's eyes darkened. 

He reached for Magnus's jeans, only for Magnus to gently pull his wrists away.

"Not yet. Tell me what you were up to,darling." 

Alec sighed. "You're not playing fair."

Magnus shrugged. "You can tell me more about how naughty I am later. Make up first." 

Alec sighed. "I just wanted to see how it would look. You and Izzy always rave about it."

"Let me help before you like your eyes out."

Alec looked at cautiously but handed the liner over.

Magnus instructed him gently. 

"Look up." 

He rings Alec's eyes easily, trying to be as gentle and quick as possible. Alec took instruction like a duck to water. Magnus shook his head. More thoughts on that later. 

He pulls back from Alec, letting him see his reflection.

He had done as good job, thin neat black lines surrounding Alec's sharp blue eyes. 

Alec stared at himself in the mirror. 

"Thanks,Magnus" he said, trying to manage a small smile.

"You hate it." 

Alec nodded emphatically. 

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry." Magnus said easily, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips.

"Instead, investigate my lack of underwear." Alec tackles Magnus onto the bed, only pausing to scrub the away at his eyes.

Magnus kissed his panda eyes.


End file.
